Silently
by chrysantscent
Summary: NCT FIC―Multichapter―Johnny x Taeyong―Johnyong. Slight Yutae & Jaeyong nanti/ Saat kata-kata tak dapat terucap setidaknya aku masih mencintaimu dengan tanpa suara. Berminat?
1. Chapter 1

**Silently**

 **A Johnny x Taeyong** ― **Johnyong** ― **fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

Namanya Youngho. Sebagian besar orang yang mengenalnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Johnny. Meskipun momnya selalu memanggil nama lengkapnya―Seo Youngho―tiap kali marah. Saat ini, berusia delapan belas tahun dan berada di _senior high school_.

Hidupnya berjalan cukup baik. Dia memiliki keluarga yang sangat mendukungnya, sekelompok teman yang keren dengan tingkah gila mereka. Tubuhnya sehat, tinggi besar tidak seperti orang korea kebanyakan dan terbentuk bagus. Itu karena dia mempunyai darah campuran dari dadnya. Johnny bahkan lahir di Chicago dan menghabiskan masa kecil di sana sebelum pindah saat berusia dua belas. Selain itu, dia juga selalu menjaga tubuhnya dengan olahraga dan pergi ke gym secara teratur. Tinggi tubuhnya terakhir kali dicek mencapai 187 cm lebih.

Dia tak banyak bergaul dengan lawan jenis, hanya beberapa gadis yang pernah dia kencani. Dulu ia berkencan dengan salah satu sunbaenya yang sangat cantik dan selalu ia kagumi, Im Yoona, yang bisa disebut sebagai cinta pertamanya. Hubungan mereka juga tak bertahan terlalu lama. Yoona berkata jika Johnny sangat tampan, keren, senyuman miringnya bisa membuat tiap gadis meleleh, dan selalu bersikap gentleman, namun tetap merasa jika hubungan mereka takkan berhasil. Itu adalah seminggu sebelum Johnny mendapati mantan kekasihnya itu berkencan dengan Lee Seunggi, sunbaenya di universitas.

Johnny sudah melupakannya.

Seperti yang tadi dibilang, hidupnya memang berjalan cukup baik.

Tapi tentu saja, sebaik apapun dia menggambarkan kehidupan seorang Seo Youngho, dia masih menemukan jika hidupnya belumlah sempurna. Ada yang kurang. Ada yang hilang.

Johnny menikmati hidupnya sungguh, setidaknya hingga akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia mulai merasa kesepian. Kencannya hanya bertahan paling lama sebulan, meski dia selalu memperlakukan setiap teman kencannya layaknya seorang putri.

Lalu kenapa?

Sederhana.

Karena dia tidak bisa bicara.

Johnny terlahir bisu dan tidak bisa menghasilkan suara apapun, sama sekali.

Satu-satunya hal baik tentang itu adalah bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi seorang pendengar yang sangat baik, tetapi mari kembali pada realita. Johnny sendiri ragu ada yang bisa bertahan bicara setengah hari pada seseorang yang hanya akan menatap tanpa bisa memberi jawaban apapun.

Dia memang _bisa bicara_ dengan keluarganya, beberapa guru, dan dua teman terbaiknya―tentu saja dengan bahasa isyarat. Johnny merasa sangat beruntung memiliki mereka. Tapi baru-baru ini, ia menyadari jika dia mulai menginginkan seseorang lain. Johnny tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Harusnya itu tidak sulit jika ia normal, tapi Johnny berbeda. Berbicara dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain hampir mustahil baginya kecuali lewat tulisan-tulisan di note yang selalu ia bawa, cara yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Johnny tak yakin bagaimana orang baru yang ia temui akan memandangnya.

 ** _Kasihan._**

Johnny tak suka dikasihani. Meski dengan kekurangan yang dimilikinya, Johnny sama sekali tak merasa cukup menyedihkan untuk menerima tatapan sejenis itu.

 _Mungkin dirinya hanya harus bersabar dan menunggulebih lama._

Dengan pemikiran itu, Johnny segera naik ke tempat tidur lalu memejamkan mata. Tak sabar apa yang akan menantinya besok saat kembali ke sekolah. Dia menghabiskan liburan mengunjungi grandmanya di Chicago dan baru kembali hari ini.

Yuta dan Jaehyun, ia tak sabar untuk melihat kedua teman baiknya itu lagi.

* * *

"Taeyongie sayang turunlah kita makan malam bersama."

"Ne, eomma."

Namanya Lee Taeyong. Tak banyak yang dapat dikatakan untuk menggambarkan sosoknya. Anak laki-laki normal berusia delapan belas tahun yang menyukai hal-hal biasa lain. Salah satu keunikannya mungkin kebiasaannya meniru bagian rap dari tiap lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Tubuhnya kecil, terlalu ramping untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Tingginya tidak sampai 180 cm, hanya 170 cm lebih sedikit. Ia takkan bisa membual mengenai tubuh muscular dengan otot dimana-mana dengan tubuh seperti itu. Orang tuanya selalu menyebutnya mungil, mudah diculik karena disangka anak kecil dan bisa terbang hanya dengan tiupan angin, benar-benar melukai harga dirinya sebagai remaja laki-laki. Salahnya tak suka olahraga, salahnya yang benci olahraga.

Taeyong mengidap myshopobia ringan dan selalu menjaga kebersihan dirinya ataupun sekitarnya. Mungkin itu alasan dari kulitnya yang putih bersih dan terlihat halus hingga membuat noonanya sendiri iri.

Selain hobi uniknya yang telah disebutkan, dia juga punya hobi lain seperti mendengarkan musik, menari, memasak, dan menghabiskan waktu luang di rumah dengan bermain game atau menonton film ditemani camilan manis sepanjang hari―itu sudah seperti surga baginya. Hampir tak pernah keluar rumah untuk bersenang-senang seperti anak seusianya.

"Habiskan makananmu, sayang."

"Um. Aku mau telur gulung lagi, eomma."

Taeyong memang sedikit pemalu, introvert dan mempunyai sedikit masalah lebih pada tempat baru dan orang baru. Kesehatannya juga kurang baik karena dia mudah sekali sakit. Dia bahkan bisa terkena flu dan demam hanya karena tidak memakai jaket di sore yang tak terlalu dingin.

Penampilannya yang hampir terkesan feminim―dengan mata bulat, bibir merah tipis, poni rambut hitam menutupi dahi, dan sifat pemalunya seakan memberikan papan pengumuman di atas kepalanya di hadapan orang-orang; 'Lemah'. Karena itulah seringkali dia menjadi target pembullyan. Setidaknya sampai dia akan mulai masuk _high school_.

Taeyong menangis, mengadu pada orang tua dan noonanya mengenai apa saja yang dia lalui di sekolah. Apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan padanya dan berkata terlalu takut untuk menjalani hal seperti itu lagi di high school.

Malam itu dia mengatakan semuanya. Betapa buruknya perlakuan teman-temannya.

Taeyong tak mau membuat mereka khawatir, hingga mencoba menutupinya―beralasan jatuh tiap kali ibunya mendapati luka di tubuhnya, mencoba mencari alasan tiap kali matanya merah dan bengkak di pagi hari setelah menangis sepanjang malam karena takut datang ke sekolah besok.

Taeyong tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir, tapi dia lelah dan tak kuat menyimpannya sendirian lagi.

Ayahnya marah besar, tak terima anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu, dan ibu dan noonanya menangis memeluk dan mencoba menenangkannya yang mulai kesusahan bernafas. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat hingga pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans. Mereka semua panik saat itu, ia tahu.

Setelahnya orangtua Taeyong membawanya ke psikiater. Dia divonis mengidap _anxiety disorder_. Sejak itu Taeyong berhenti datang ke sekolah, itu pilihan terbaiknya. Belajar secara _homeschooling_ dan menjalani terapi untuk pengobatan psikologisnya.

Dua tahun berlalu sekarang dan Taeyong sudah jauh lebih baik. Panic attack-nya sudah bisa dia kendalikan dan ketakutannya akan rasa sakit dari pembullyan itu sudah berkurang. Itu semua karena keluarganya yang selalu membanjirinya dengan cinta, kasih sayang, perhatian dan kata-kata penyemangat untuk sembuh.

Dengan itu, psikiaternya menyarankan jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk kembli ke sekolah, menjalani tahun terakhirnya di _high school_ seperti anak lain seusianya. Kembali menjalani kehidupan normal.

Teyong merasa agak takut dengan keputusan itu, namun memilih menurut. Ia sudah cukup membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya khawatir selama dua tahun terakhir. Meski rasa takut karena pengalaman buruk di masa lalu belum hilang sepenuhnya, Taeyong memutuskan bahwa dia harus memperbaiki hal yang sudah ia kacaukan.

Taeyeon, noinanya,membawanya pergi sepanjang hari untuk merubah sedikit penampilannya. Membeli contac lens, beberapa potong pakaian dan jaket dengan kartu kredit ayahnya. Lalu menyeretnya ke salon untuk memotong poninya yang terlalu panjang dan mengubah sedikit model rambutnya. Menyuruh mereka mengubah warna yang akan cocok untuk adiknya itu. Kemudian pulang.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah, Taeyong dipaksa mengenakan pakaian barunya. Ia mencoba menyisir rambutnya sambil melihat bayangannya di cermin seukuran tubuhnya. Tersenyum karena menyukai _perubahan_ dirinya.

Rambut yang membingkai wajahnya diwarnai _chestnut,_ membuat bola mata hitamnya terlihat bersinar lembut. Poninya masih sama, karena menurut noonanya Taeyong terlihat menggemaskan dengan poni menutupi dahi, namun dipotong lebih pendek. Dan saat menyentuh rambutnya, itu terasa sangat halus. Taeyong menyukainya.

Tadi, saat dia keluar kamar untuk memenuhi panggilan makan malam dari ibunya, ibunya langsung menjerit gembira, memeluknya erat sekali hingga mungkin membuar tulang-tulangnya remuk sambil mengatakan pujian tanpa henti. Ayahnya juga tersenyum memujinya.

Taeyong malu, tapi senang.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak sayang. _Jalja_."

" _Jalja_ , _eomma_."

Taeyong berbaring di tempat tidur; mencemaskan hari pertamanya di sekolah besok. Tapi kini merasa sedikit lebih percaya diri dengan dorongan semangat dari keluarganya.

 _Apa akan menyenangkan?_

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Tidur memeluk boneka beruang di bawah selimutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam tidak sabar.

* * *

 ** _Lanjut / Delete?_**

Biasanya jadi reader―siders sih sebenernya, lol―tapi mau nyoba buat bikin fanfic. Baru suka nct akhir-akhir ini juga. Paling suka 95liners btw. Johnny-Taeyong-Yuta. Nggak bisa milih. Jaeyong juga dikit-dikit sih karena mereka so real.

Aku girang banget nemu ffnya 95 liner _terutama Johnyong_ kemarin! Karena ff mereka tuh langka. Taeyu banyak sih tapi aku lebih suka semenya Yuta lol lagi. Sampe ngira cuma aku doang yang nyiperin mereka masa. Heboh sendiri liat moment mereka yang akhirnya satu unit. Terus mikir, kenapa nggak buat juga? So jadilah~

Salam kenal dan ditunggu masukannya, _bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Silently**

 **A Johnny x Taeyong** ― **Johnyong** ― **fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

Kalimat italic dalam petik dua (" ") adalah ucapan Johnny dengan bahasa isyarat

Kalimat dalam kurung siku ([ ]) adalah ucapan Johnny dalam bentuk tulisan

* * *

Pagi hari. Johnny sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi dua puluh menit sebelum waktu seharusnya pergi sekolah. Di atas kemeja seragamnya, ia memakai jaket varsity. Tidak terlalu buruk, sederhana namun tetap terkesan keren. _Sense fashion_ -nya memang di atas standar. Menyampirkan strap tas di bahu, ia berjalan ke bawah untuk sarapan. Dadnya mungkin sudah pergi bekerja.

" _Morning, mom._ " Johnny membuat isyarat dengan tangan setelah mencium pipi momnya. Beralih ke lemari es untuk mengambil _orange juice._

" _Morning_. Kau bangun cepat. Tak sabar untuk hari pertama sekolah?" Momnya membalas dengan senyum lembut. Menyodorkan piring yang penuh dengan bacon dan telur.

Johnny mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil piring itu. " _Tidak juga. Hanya kebetulan bangun cepat._ "

"Jangan terburu-buru dan sarapanlah dengan tenang. Oh iya, _coach_ tadi telepon dan bilang akan ada _quick meeting_ setelah kelas, kau sedang mandi tadi jadi mom yang angkat." Momnya kembali bicara saat Johnny sibuk mengambil dua buah roti panggang, menyusunnya dengan daging dan telur―menjadikannya sandwich―lalu menguyahnya.

Keuntungan lain menjadi bisu adalah kau tidak usah repot-repot bicara dengan mulut penuh untuk menjawab di saat seperti ini. Cukup dengan isyarat tangan sambil terus makan. " _Thankyou, Mom. Aku juga akan pergi dengan Yuta dan Jaehyun setelahnya. Tenang saja. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam_."

"Tentu. Jangan berkeliaran terlalu jauh. Kirimi mom pesan atau video call saja jika ada apa-apa, oke?" Momnya berkata dengan tangan di pinggang, menggerakkan spatula di tangannya untuk membalik bacon dan telur untuk adik kecilnya―Mark. Johnny yakin adiknya itu masih tidur dan pasti terlambat lagi.

" _Oke, Mom. Terima kasih untuk makanan. Markie sepertinya masih tidur, perlu kubangunkan?_ " Johnny mengambil piring kotornya dengan tangan kiri, menaruhnya di wastafel.

"Tidak perlu. Mom akan ke atas membangunkannya nanti."

Johnny mengangguk. " _Aku pergi sekarang. Bye! Love you, Mom_."

"Hati-hati di jalan. _Love you too_."

Dengan itu, Johnny pergi memakai sepatunya. Ia tidak berjalan ke pintu depan, melainkan berangkat dari pintu belakang untuk mengambil mobilnya, sengaja menurunkan jendela mobil karena menyukai angin dingin yang berembus lembut di pagi hari. Johnny melambai sekali lagi pada momnya, yang ikut untuk menutup pintu gerbang, lalu pergi. Senyuman geli nyonya Seo terbentuk. "Benar-benar anak itu."

* * *

Mengatakan jika dia _nervous_ sekarang tidaklah berlebihan. Taeyong gemetaran seperti tubuh polos tersapu angin di musim dingin. Kedua kakinya di bawah meja tak henti-hentinya tergerak-gerak gelisah, begitu juga tangannya. Ia tak bisa menikmati sarapannya sama sekali. Ayahnya terus meyakinkan dia bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi kecemasannya tak kunjung berhenti meski sudah berusaha berpikir positif.

Taeyong terbangun saat fajar belum muncul, dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Terus terjaga, meski sekolah mulai pukul delapan tiga puluh nanti. Masih terlalu cepat untuk pergi sekarang. Tapi dia senang bisa bangun lebih cepat, karena setidaknya dia butuh setengah jam untuk berendam di air hangat―demi menenangkan diri, mencoba menyakinkan jika ini keputusan tepat untuk kembali ke sekolah―lalu beberapa puluh menit tambahan sebelum turun untuk sarapan. Setidaknya dia tidak usah takut terlambat.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya memakan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit. Ia diantar ke sana oleh orangtuanya, juga Taeyeon, noonanya. Terkesan berlebihan, tapi seluruh keluarganya ingin memastikan Taeyong baik-baik saja di sekolah barunya. Itu membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Perasaan takut masih bermunculan di pikirannya tapi setidaknya tubuhnya sudah berhenti gemetar dan bisa bernafas normal.

Mereka tiba tiga puluh menit lebih awal sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Orang tuanya mengurus administrasi dan hal lainnya sementara Taeyong di tinggal di mobil, bersama Taeyeon, noonanya―memberi waktu lebih untuknya menenangkan diri.

Taeyong menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap noonanya cemas. "Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Bagaimana jika apa yang aku alami di sekolah dasar dan menengah terulang lagi, noona? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika beberapa murid yang lebih tinggi dan besar dariku mulai mendorong dan memukuliku?"

"Taeyongie, berhenti berfikiran buruk. Kau bahkan belum menjalani hari pertamamu di sana. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa pergi ke guru atau menelpon kami―eomma, appa, aku. Takkan ada yang berani menyakitimu di sini. Hm… mungkin mereka hanya akan mencubiti pipimu karena gemas." Taeyeon memberinya senyum meyakinkan dan sedikit godaan di akhir kalimatnya, membelai pipi adiknya dengan sayang.

Taeyeon enam tahun lebih tua darinya, sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan farmasi. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih kecil dari Taeyong, namun benar-benar percaya diri, tangguh, kuat karena menjadi pemilik sabuk hitam Taekwondo sehingga takkan pernah ada yang berani mengganggunya. Noonanya itu selalu tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Taeyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam, melihat gedung sekolah di depannya. Orangtuanya sudah kembali, berkata sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.

Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil dan memberi noonanya senyum kecil.

Ketika Taeyong hendak membuat langkah pertamanya tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung, ia berbalik lagi, kembali melihat Taeyeon yang memberinya senyum lebar dan gerakan bibir 'hwaiting' sambil melambai dari kejauhan. Orangtuanya juga hanya mengantar sampai depan pintu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Tentu saja."

"Taeyongie kesayangan eomma akan baik-baik saja."

Taeyong mengangguk, masuk setelah mendorong pintu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Cepat atau lambat ini memang harus ia hadapi. Kakinya mengikuti arah koridor hingga sampai di kantor guru. Ketika sampai di sana, dia melihat sekeliling―masih agak sepi, hanya terlihat satu atau dua murid di sekitar sana. Ia mengetuk pintunya dan membawa tubuhnya masuk, berjalan ke arah seorang wanita yang duduk di mejanya. Membungkuk kecil.

"Uh... Selamat pagi. Saya Lee Taeyong, murid baru yang akan mulai masuk hari ini. Mohon bantuannya." Taeyong mencoba mengatakan sejelas mungkin. Tidak tergagap, tapi berbicara _sedikit_ terlalu cepat―hasil dari gugupnya.

"Selamat pagi, Taeyong. Namaku Jung Yong Joo. Kau bisa memanggilku Jung _ssaem_. Aku adalah wali kelasmu mulai sekarang. Karena kau datang cepat hari ini, aku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling dulu sekalian menunjukkan tempat lokermu." Dia berkata sambil memberikan kertas-kertas berisi jadwal kelas, denah sekolah, dan buku siswa.

"Ne, ssaem."

Jung _ssaem_ mengangguk sambil memimpin jalan untuk petualangan berkeliling sekolah. Taeyong beripikir jika gurunya itu sangat ramah, dan baik. Usianya mungkin sudah tidak muda―sepertinya sekitar awal tiga puluhan, namun terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyum lembutnya. Gurunya itu menunjukkan tempat yang mesti ia tahu dengan begitu jelas, memberi informasi pada setiap tempat. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan loker 127.

"Ini lokermu. Semua aturan sekolah sudah ada di buku pegangan siswa. Tapi jika masih ada pertanyaan, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menemuiku di kelas atau kantor guru. Sekolah ini juga punya beberapa klub, kau bisa memilih salah satunya jika tertarik. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika ingin bergabung dengan klub jurnal." Jung _ssaem_ mengedip padanya dan Taeyong menatapnya beberapa saat kemudian menelan ludah.

"Sa-saya mengerti, ssaem. Terima kasih." Taeyong berkata setelah menyelesaikan tur singkatnya. Membungkuk kecil.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Taeyong. Kau anak yang baik. Aku yakin semua orang akan menyambutmu dengan senang. Semoga kau bisa betah di sini. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi di kelas."

Taeyong mengangguk. Jung _ssaem_ pergi setelah menepuk bahunya. Pandangannya langsung jatuh ke arah luar. Letak loker memang dekat dengan pintu keluar. Dari sini Taeyong bisa melihat taman, dan sebuah rumah kaca di sisi lain. Terlihat begitu tenang dan damai―jenis tempat yang sangat Taeyong sukai. Setidaknya jika ia kesulitan mendapat tempat untuk makan di kantin, ia bisa pergi ke sana.

"Mungkin aku akan menyukai tempat ini," bisik Taeyong sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dia membuka loker dengan angka kombinasi yang tertulis di kertas. Menggantinya dengan 010795―yang merupakan tanggal kelahirannya. Taeyong sedikit payah mengingat sesuatu hingga memilih menggunakan kombinasi angka yang mudah diingat. Setelah memastikan tidak ada apa-apa di lokernya, ia mulai menyimpan barang-barangnya di sana, yang tidak akan dia perlukan sampai sebelum istirahat makan siang lewat. Dia begitu sibuk dan serius mengatur barang-barangnya hingga tidak melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti di sampingnya, hingga suara pintu loker berderak terbuka.

Karena terkejut, Taeyong hampir terserang panik saat melihat sosok asing dengan jaket varsity, bertubuh tinggi besar seperti seorang atlit meletakkan barang-barang di loker tepat di sampingnya kemudian menutupnya. Sosok itu jelas tidak melihatnya sampai Taeyong tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku-bukunya hingga berantakan di lantai. Begitu ceroboh, Taeyong mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia mulai mengambil buku-buku Taeyong di lantai, tampak seperti ingin bertanya apakah Taeyong baik-baik saja, tapi tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana. Setelah semua bukunya terkumpul, ia menyerahkannya pada Taeyong yang akhirnya bisa sedikit santai, memberikan senyum kecil.

"Te-terima kasih."

 _Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tergagap, Tae. Jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu dan membuatnya ingin menindasmu._

Senyum anak laki-laki itu menjadi lebih lebar saat ia kembali membuka lokernya, mengambil note dan pulpen lalu mulai menulis. Taeyong sedikit kebingungan sampai sosok itu menunjukkan hasil coretannya.

[Anak baru di sini? Aku Johnny. Maaf aku tidak bisa bicara. Apa kau baik baik saja?]

 _Oh. Uh. Bagaimana aku menanggapi ini?_ Butuh beberapa saat sampai pikiran Taeyong bisa memproses dan membalas senyuman dari Johnny dengan sedikit kikuk. "A-aku Taeyong. Ya, aku baru di sini, pindah ke sini hari ini dan um… aku baik-baik saja."

Johnny kembali ke menulis kemudian memegang kertasnya sehingga Taeyong bisa membacanya.

[Syukurlah. Jika aku tidak salah kau pasti murid tingkat akhir, mengingat lokermu ada di sini.]

"Oh... yah, aku ada di kelas Jung _ssaem_."

Johnny mengangguk kemudian menulis sesuatu.

[Kita sekelas. _Nice to meet you_. Apa perlu aku antar untuk melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah? Kelas belum akan dimulai setidaknya sampai sepuluh menit lebih lagi.]

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Jung _ssaem_ sudah memberikan tur singkat tadi."

Johnny terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil menatap Taeyong, kemudian tiba-tiba menyeringai. Oh tidak. Taeyong tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya, tapi orang ini ternyata tampan.

[Bagaimana dengan taman di belakang rumah kaca? Aku bisa membawamu masuk ke sana.]

Bengong, Taeyong tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata pada saat itu jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan menempatkan barang-barang di loker lalu menutupnya. Sisa barangnya ada di tas yang dia bawa. Anehnya Taeyong tidak takut, mungkin hanya gugup. Meski tubuh Johnny tinggi dan besar, dia tampak benar-benar ramah, dan senyumnya, itu seakan bisa menggelitik Taeyong dari dalam.

Dengan isyarat, Johnny menyuruh Taeyong mengikutinya berjalan menuju taman, melalui rerumput di samping rumah kaca sampai mereka benar-benar berada di depan gerbang besi yang digembok.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa kita ke sini? Gerbangnya dikunci…"

Johnny tampak kembali menulis lalu menunjukkan catatannya pada Taeyong.

[Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada orang lain disini. Lagipula ini akan sebanding dengan pemandangan yang akan kita lihat.]

Tidak yakin apakah Taeyong harus percaya padanya, dia hanya menghela nafas dan berkata dengan nada main-main. "Oke. Tapi jika kita mendapat masalah, aku akan menyalahkanmu."

Johnny menyeringai seakan menggodanya lalu mengedipkan mata.

 _Ya Tuhan. Apa yang salah dengan dadaku?_

Jantungnya terasa akan melompat keluar saat itu juga. Taeyong tidak bisa percaya bahwa kini sedang berbicara dengan seseorang―yang baru ia temui tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Taeyong bahkan bisa mengobrol dan bercanda begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau justru takut.

Sementara Taeyong sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, Johnny mengambil kursi kecil. Berdiri diatasnya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada kusen yang lumayan tinggi untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana, tangannya bergeser-geser perlahan sampai mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Tubuh itu kemudian melompat turun, menempatkan kursi kembali ke tempat asalnya lalu menujukkan Taeyong kuncinya dengan tersenyum bangga.

Taeyong mengantisipasi apa yang akan ia lihat di balik pintu gerbang.

Sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang dia harapkan. Ada jalan setapak yang tampak seperti labirin, dengan mawar basah oleh embun pagi dari atap langit. Aroma mawar mengeluarkan efek menenangkan, dan Taeyong bisa mendengar suara samar kicau burung dari kejauhan.

"Wow." Taeyong berdiri di sana dengan mulut ternganga, menatap takjub pemandangan indah di depannya. Dia tidak melihat Johnny bergerak sampai laki-laki tinggi itu tepat di depannya. Taeyong tidak yakin tapi rasanya sangat romantis meski hanya berdiri di sini.

Johnny tersenyum, dengan isyarat hendak membawa Taeyong berjalan lebih jauh. Ia menepuk kepala Taeyong dengan lembut, kemudian ragu-ragu mengambil tangannya. Taeyong terkaget tapi tak sempat merasakannya lama-lama karena dering bel sekolah yang sudah berbunyi.

"Uh... Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini. Sungguh menakjubkan. Tapi aku pikir kita harus pergi ke kelas sekarang, aku tidak ingin terlambat untuk hari pertamaku."

Jantung Taeyong berdebar begitu keras hingga merasa debar suaranya itu bisa didengar seluruh sekolah. Tidak bisa menghentikan wajahnya memanas, meninggalkan semburat merah di pipi. Taeyong tidak bisa melihat wajah Johnny, sibuk menatapi sepatu.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Johnny menarik tangannya, keluar dari taman penuh bunga mawar lalu mengunci pintu gerbangnya lagi, menaruh kuncinya di tempat semula. Taeyong merasa ada secarik kertas terselip di telapak tangannya.

[Terima kasih juga. Aku harap kita lebih bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ayo ke kelas, Taeyong. :)]

Taeyong mendongak dan melihat Johnny sudah jauh di depannya, tersenyum saat dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah.

Harusnya itu tak berarti apa-apa, tapi Taeyong merasa senyum Johnny sangat mempesona. Tunggu, apa?

Oh. Benar. _Kelas pertamanya_!

Taeyong berjalan membuntuti, menenggelamkan tangannya di saku jaket bersama sobekan kertas dari Johnny sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa hari pertama sekolahnya tidak terlalu buruk―meski terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan begitu karena nyatanya, ia bahkan belum benar-benar memulai hari pertamanya.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung_**

Mau buat lebih panjang lagi tapi nggak sanggup, udah pusing duluan bulak-balik baca buat benerin typo. Kalo masih ada harap maklum aja ya, lol.

Nggak nyangka banget bakalan dapet respon positif. Ternyata bukan aku yang suka 95liners couplenya nct ( **jaeyongs, gitacchi, Yongyongieee** ) bener kata **capungterbang,** berasa nemu _soulmate_! Ada sesama Johnyong shipper juga ( **sha. nakanishi** ) terus yang sama-sama suka khilaf juga liat tingkah imutnya tiway ( **Choi Ji Hyeon** ). Johnyong emang jarang nih, ( **ExileZee).** Butuh banyak asupan makanya :(

Buat ( **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** ) beneran kok Johnny real ngefans Yoona-unnie lol―setauku pas di acaranya yang bareng Teuki-oppa. Dan ini udah dilanjut ya ( **Hime Taeyong, arcanaFeE, Chaerinniee** ).

Thankyou yang udah review, juga yang udah follow sama favorite. Tungguin YuTae―bukan TaeYu loh―dari aku ya.

Sekian, _bye_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Silently**

 **A Johnny x Taeyong―Johnyong―fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

Kalimat italic dalam petik dua (" ") adalah ucapan Johnny dengan bahasa isyarat

Kalimat dalam kurung siku ([ ]) adalah ucapan Johnny dalam bentuk tulisan

* * *

Begitu mereka sampai ke kelas, Johnny langsung berniat menuju tempat duduknya di barisan belakang, tepat di samping jendela. Taeyong mengikuti di belakangnya namun berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Pada awalnya, Johnny bingung, tapi kemudian ia menyadari jika, tentu saja, Taeyong adalah murid baru dan masih belum tahu harus menempati tempat duduk yang mana di kelas.

Johnny baru akan menariknya menuju kursi kosong tepat di depan tempat duduknya, tapi guru mereka―Jung ssaem―muncul dan menyuruh Taeyong mengikutinya ke depan kelas untuk melakukan hal klasik bagi anak baru. Apa lagi jika bukan memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain?

Johnny yakin melihat Taeyong ketakutan saat itu, namun kemudian memilih duduk di tempatnya.

" _Morning, class_. Perkenalkan ini Taeyong. Dia akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian untuk satu tahun terakhir ini." Jung ssaem tersenyum kemudian menatap Taeyong, memberinya waktu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Uh. Ya. A-aku Lee Taeyong. Sudah sejak lama sejak terakhir kali aku pergi ke sekolah, karena alasan kesehatan. Um. Itu saja. Se-senang bertemu kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya." Taeyong tampak menahan napas sambil melihat sekeliling, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan dia dapatkan.

Setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat balasan seperti 'salam kenal', 'senang bertemu denganmu', dan juga beberapa murid yang tersenyum ramah padanya akhirnya Taeyong bisa sedikit tenang. Johnny juga tersenyum, melambai kecil dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sana, di depan Johnny. Kau bisa berkenalan dengan teman-teman lain saat istirahat atau setelah kelas nanti. Kita mulai pelajarannya."

Jung ssaem berkata sambil tersenyum kecil pada Johnny yang kini mengangkat tangannya, memberi sedikit dorongan pada tubuh Taeyong untuk menuju tempat yang telah disebutkan.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Sementara itu Johnny berfikir jika hari pertamanya di sekolah lagi berjalan dengan sangat baik. Lee Taeyong, ia merasa ada sesuatu tentang teman sekelasnya yang baru itu―seakan Johnny memang sudah lama mengenalnya hingga bisa begitu saja merasa nyaman dengannya. Taeyong tidak menatap Johnny dengan tatapan kasihan, atau justru lebih buruk―jijik, saat mendapati kekurangannya yang tidak bisa bicara. Itu sangat melegakan, karena Johnny entah kenapa ingin sekali menjadi temannya. Taeyong yang sedang tersenyum seakan bisa membuat paginya menjadi lebih cerah. Dan Johnny ingin lebih sering melihatnya.

Taeyong begitu pucat dan gugup saat Johnny bertemu dengannya pertama kali, Johnny bahkan berfikiran jika dia akan pingsan kapan saja―mungkin karena kesehatannya? Tidak tahu juga. Tapi Johnny merasa senang setidaknya bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks dengan membawanya ke taman mawar tadi. Sebagai pemberitahuan, ia tidak pernah membawa teman-temannya―bahkan Yuta dan Jaehyun―ke sana. Karena itu adalah tempat rahasia Johnny tiap kali ingin melarikan diri, tapi Johnny merasa jika ia tak keberatan membaginya dengan Taeyong.

Membicarakan taman mawar, Johnny langsung teringat dengan pikiran anehnya.

Apa tadi itu ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika ia bisa mencium Taeyong?

Woah. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Bibir Taeyong tampak begitu lembut dan berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari pagi, seperti tetes embun pagi yang jatuh dari kelopak mawar. Johnny ingin merasakannya dengan miliknya, hingga membuatnya merah dan bengkak. Lalu menyentuh tengkuknya yang putih dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian― _Wait_! _Was he just fantasizing about a guy? Huh? This feels weird._

Johnny tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu tentang anak laki-laki lain.

Mungkin karena… _Taeyong is too pretty for being a guy_?

Tapi tetap saja kan. Dia laki-laki.

 _Does that mean he's gay?_

Tapi Johnny menyukai banyak gadis sebelumnya. Meski sekarang, sepertinya Johnny akan lebih suka berlama-lama bersama Taeyong dibanding gadis manapun. Oh sial. Apa dia baru saja mengakui secara tidak langsung jika dirinya lebih menyukai Taeyong dibanding gadis-gadis itu? _What does this mean?!_

"―hatikan kelas?" Jung ssaem berdehem, menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Johnny untuk menariknya dari lamunan.

Fokus Johnny kembali, melewati jari-jari Jung ssaem, ia bertatapan langsung dengan Taeyong yang kini sedang berbalik memandangnya, dan baru menyadari jika seluruh kelas melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Sorry_." Johnny memberi isyarat dengan tangan sebelum menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ingin pergi ke ruang kesehatan?" Jung ssaem menatapnya khawatir.

Johnny menggeleng kemudian memberi acungan jempol, memberi isyarat jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Perhatikan ke depan." katanya sambil berjalan melewati Johnny untuk kembali ke depan kelas.

Setelah pelajaran dilanjutkan, tidak banyak lagi yang terjadi. Kecuali Yuta dan Jaehyun yang memberi Johnny tatapan tanya mengenai apa yang salah dari samping.

Johnny mengangkat bahu kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatan untuk mulai menulis materi pelajaran di depan.

* * *

Bel berbunyi. Jung ssaem mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak melupakan pekerjaan rumah yang akan dikumpulkan besok, beserta ancaman dikeluarkan jika berani-berani melanggar. Johnny sudah akan berdiri saat dua orang berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri tepat di samping kursinya. Seakan siap mengintrogasi.

Yuta, pemuda Jepang dengan rambut abu-abu―merupakan ketua klub sepak bola. Sementara yang satu lagi, yang punya tubuh hanya sedikit lebih pendek dari Johnny―dan berambut blonde berantakan, adalah Jaehyun, rekan setim Johnny di klub basket.

Johnny sudah mengenal keduanya selama yang bisa ia ingat. Mereka berdua sudah jadi tetangganya sejak Johnny mulai pindah lagi ke korea―dan itu sudah lama sekali.

Tetangga, sebaya, dan punya banyak kesamaan. Meski dengan kekurangan Johnny, ketiganya jadi teman baik yang tak terpisahkan.

Nakamoto Yuta punya sedikit masalah kepribadaan―berisik, blak-blakan, terlalu _outgoing_. Narsisme berlebih terhadap diri sendiri dan terkesan cuek. Namun meski begitu ia bisa menjadi sangat protectif terhadap orang-orang yang dekat dengannya―akibat dari sifat lainnya, yang emosional dan mudah terprovokasi.

Di sisi lain, Jaehyun jauh lebih tenang. Ia memang yang paling muda, tapi terkesan sangat _mature_ ―apalagi jika berhubungan dengan 'kata-kata'. Jenis _sweet talker_ dan _gentleman_ yang bisa melelehkan hati para gadis. _Prince charming_ yang sempurna―apalagi jika sudah tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan dimplenya. Tapi di balik itu semua, ia punya sisi kekanakan dan aegyo power mematikan―apalagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan. 'Food fighter' adalah sebutan dari Johnny untuknya selain 'Jeffrey'.

Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain dengan sempurna, jika Johnny bilang. Keduanya selalu membantunya melalui tiap kesulitan. Johnny benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki mereka sebagai teman baik. Selama bertahun-tahun, mereka bahkan telah berusaha keras untuk belajar memahami dan menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Meskipun Johnny yakin jika mereka tak perlu melakukannya untuk memahami apa maksud Johnny, karena mereka berdua mengenalnya _sangat baik_.

Musim semi pertama semenjak kepindahan keluarga Seo dari Chicago ke Korea Selatan.

Johnny kecil ada di luar, bermain sendirian dengan bola karet di halaman belakang rumah. Terlalu keras menendang, bolanya melayang melewati pagar pembatas yang menyerupai semak-semak hingga sampai ke halaman rumah tetangga. Johnny mendengar seseorang mengumpat, seketika takut jika dirinya telah membuat masalah―seperti merusak sesuatu, atau lebih parahnya, mengenai seseorang.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, ia berjalan ke rumah itu. Melihat anak laki-laki kecil berambut cokelat dan wajah Asia sedang mengusap kepalanya sambil memegang bola karetnya. Oh tidak. Salah satu tebakannya tadi benar-benar terjadi.

Johnny akan kabur, tapi anak yang bahkan tak lebih tinggi darinya itu meraih bagian belakang bajunya. Lalu marah-marah.

Johnny ingin berteriak minta maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Yang ia lakukan hanya menggeleng panik.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Kali ini, Johnny mengganggukkan kepala.

Anak laki-laki itu memandangnya lama, mengamatinya dari sisi ke sisi dengan penasaran. Dua tangan kecilnya yang sedari tadi terkepal membentuk tinju―karena beranggapan Johnny sedang menantang dan ingin cari ribut dengannya, mulai melonggar.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sengaja. Aku tidak akan jadi memukulmu kalau begitu."

Yuta menirukan gerakan petinju yang diajarkan ayahnya, menunjukkan beberapa pukulan―yang sebenarnya hanya menyerupai kibasan tangan terkepal tak bertenaga milik anak-anak.

"Bersyukurlah karena _yuyu punch-_ ku sangat kuat!"

Johnny mengangguk kecil, meski bingung.

 _Yuyu punch?_

Setelah puas pamer. Anak itu mengambil bola Johnny lalu mengembalikan benda itu pada pemiliknya, yang sepertinya masih kebingungan.

"Namaku Nakamoto Yuta. Aku dan keluargaku baru pindah kemarin." Yuta tersenyum lebar dari ujung ke ujung. "Asalku dari Osaka, Jepang!"

Johnny mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa bicara?" herannya.

Johnny membuat isyarat tangan membentuk T―untuk 'true' tapi Yuta memandangnya bingung. Ia lupa jika dia tak tinggal di Chicago lagi. Johnny berlari ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil pensil dan kertas, cepat-cepat berlari kembali menemui anak laki-laki yang merupakan tetangganya itu.

[Namaku Seo Youngho. Aku tidak bisa bicara.]

Johnny menunjukkan kertasnya dan anak itu mengangguk, terlihat sedih. Johnny sudah biasa mendapati ekspresi seperti itu saat orang-orang mengetahui keadaannya

"Berapa umurmu?"

[Delapan. Aku kelas 2.]

"Wow! Aku kira kau lebih tua! Tubuhmu besar sekali! Umurku juga delapan dan kelas 2. Orang tuaku memasukkanku ke SM Elementary School. Kau sekolah di sana juga?"

Johnny mengangguk.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kita berteman!" Yuta meraih tangan Johnny dan menjabatnya. Senyumnya lebar sekali. "Tadinya aku malas sekolah lagi. Membosankan, sih. Tapi sekarang aku punya teman dan pasti akan jadi menyenangkan! _Wohoooo_!"

Johnny tersenyum, kemudian mulai menulis lagi.

[Sekolah memang membosankan. Aku selalu ingin membolos tapi mum pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu aku melakukannya :D]

Yuta tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kita bisa membolos bersama kapan-kapan. Tapi lebih baik kita rahasiakan ini, karena Okaasan akan membunuhku juga." Yuta menepuk bahu Johnny setelah selesai berbisik dan tertawa. "Kalo begitu ayo main kerumahmu, Youngho. Aku akan ijin pada Otousan sebentar. Tunggu di sini!"

Sebelum Johnny bisa menjawab, Yuta sudah lebih dulu menemui Otousannya―Johnny jadi tahu jika itu panggilan untuk ayah dalam bahasa Jepang, yang ada di garasi. Teman barunya ini terlalu bersemangat. Dan apa dia baru mengundang dirinya sendiri ke rumah Johnny? Dia sama sekali tak bisa percaya.

 _Teman pertamaku di sini! Bagaimana aku akan memberitahu Mom?_

Sebelum Johnny bisa menemukan jawabannya, ia melihat Yuta berlari ke arahnya dengan satu tumpuk makanan ringan dalam pelukan tangan kecilnya.

"Aku mengambil ini dari dapur. Ayo cepat sebelum okaasan-ku lihat!"

Johnny menggeleng geli kemudian membawa Yuta ke rumahnya, membukakan pintu untuknya masuk. Johnny langsung berlari ke dapur sementara Yuta duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Saat ia mendekati ibunya, Johnny menulis sesuatu, kemudian menarik-narik rok momnya, meminta perhatian.

[Temanku datang.]

Mom memberinya senyum yang benar-benar lebar lalu berkata, "Wow! _Really_? Mana temanmu? Mom bangga padamu, _dear_."

Johnny menarik tangan momnya, membawanya ke ruang tamu lalu menunjuk Yuta. Anak itu tersenyum lebar kemudian berdiri tegak.

"Annyeonghaseyo, obasan. Namaku Yuta. Kami tinggal di sebelah dan baru pindah kemarin."

"Annyeong, Yuta. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku ibunya Johnny―kami biasa memanggil Youngho seperti itu―Catherine Seo. Semoga kau dan Johnny bisa berteman baik, ya."

Yuta tersenyum merasakan tangan lembut mengusap kepalanya. "Ne, obasan. Aku bahkan membawa banyak makanan untuk dihabiskan bersama." Yuta menunjuk makanan-makanan ringan di atas meja sementara Johnny hanya menggeleng.

"Simpan sebagian, oke? Sebentar lagi makan malam siap. Apa kau mau tinggal dan makan malam bersama kami?"

"Gamsahamnida, obasan. Aku akan tanya okaasan-ku dulu!"

Dengan itu, Yuta berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kembali ke rumahnya.

"Anak yang penuh semangat." Johnny mendengar momnya bicara saat ia mengelus rambutnya. "Tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea asli."

" _Dia dari Jepang, mom_."

"Begitu."

Yuta kembali beberapa menit kemudian, berkata jika okaasan-nya setuju dan ia bisa tinggal untuk makan malam. Setelah itu, Johnny dan Yuta bermain sepanjang sore sambil tak berhenti mengunyah potato chips dan menghabiskan batang cokelat.

Tepat sebelum makan malam, bel kediaman keluarga Seo berbunyi. Yuta yang berlari menuju pintu untuk membukakan―dan di sana, ada anak kecil lain―yang berkulit putih, rambut hitam, mata sedikit sipit, tengah tersenyum hingga _dimple_ nya terlihat, berdiri sambil membawa sebuah piring besar yang ditutupi.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Yoonoh―biasa dipanggil Jaehyun. Aku dari rumah di seberang jalan. Kami baru saja pindah pagi ini dan orang tuaku menyuruh mengantar ini." Anak itu tersenyum ramah kemudian menyodorkan piring di tangannya.

"Anak tetangga lainnya! Hei, halo aku Yuta. Ini bukan rumahku tapi masuklah!"

Yuta menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan anak itu masuk ke dalam.

"Johnny, Jaehyun dari rumah di seberang yang baru pindah juga, dia datang membawa sesuatu."

Johnny yang baru sampai ke depan pintu berfikir jika ini lucu. Yuta bukan hanya mengundang dirinya sendiri, tapi juga mengundang orang lain kerumahnya begitu saja. Dasar.

Johnny pergi ke dalam untuk memanggil momnya.

Begitu mereka sampai ke ruang tengah, ia melihat dua anak seusianya sedang 'bergulat'. Johnny bisa melihat ibunya khawatir, mendekati mereka―ia mengikuti di belakang. "Ada apa ini?! Kalian baik-baik saja?!"

Yuta tersenyum lebar, kemudian tertawa. "Ya, obasan. Aku hanya sedang menunjukan pada Jaehyun beberapa teknik yang diajarkan ayahku! Tapi Jaehyun malah curang dan menggelitikku! Hahahahaha."

Saat Yuta melepaskannya. Jaehyun berdiri lalu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. "Selamat malam, tante. Namaku Jaehyun. Aku dari rumah di seberang jalan dan baru pindah hari ini."

"Selamat malam, _dear_. Chaterine Seo―momnya Johnny." Johnny merasa dua tangan momnya kini ada di pundaknya. "Dia sedikit pemalu dan tidak bisa bicara. Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik."

"Ne." Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Tapi obasan! Johnny sama sekali tidak pemalu. _Ya, man?_ " Yuta berkata dengan swag. Dia sudah melakukannya sejak tahu jika Johnny lahir dan tinggal di Chicago sebelumnya.

Semua orang tertawa.

Sejak saat itu, mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Kadang bertengkar, berdebat kecil tentang ini dan itu, tapi bertahan jadi teman baik. Ketiganya saling mengerti satu sama lain lebih dari siapapun.

Tahun-tahun berlalu. Jaehyun dan Johnny tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Yuta dan sering menggoda si pemuda Jepang karena itu, Yuta selalu marah jika membahas hal itu. Tapi seakan tak kehilanngan akal, ia selalu bisa mencari pembelaan, seringnya berkata jika kepopulerannya jauh dibanding keduanya― _menurutnya_ ―hingga dia tetap 'bos'nya. _That little shitty brat_.

Jaehyun dan Johnny hanya akan memutar mata dan menoyor kepalanya jika sudah seperti itu.

* * *

Yuta dan Jaehyun berdiri di samping tempat duduk Johnny saat orang yang bersangkutan tengah merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia tak akan benar-benar bicara mengenai apapun jika saja Yuta tak membuka suara dan menanyainya.

"Jadi… ada apa ini? Johnny Seo bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya pagi ini."

" _Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya senang karena mendapat teman baru_." Johnny memberi isyarat dengan tangannya lalu mengangkat bahu.

" _Dia?"_ Jaehyun bertanya tanpa suara sambil menunjuk sosok sang murid baru yang duduk di depan Johnny. " _Kalau begitu perkenalkan dia pada kami_." Jaehyun meminta dengan isyarat tangan.

Yuta mengangguk sepenuhnya setuju. " _Yup. Temanmu teman kami juga_."

" _Sure_." Johnny memberi isyarat oke dengan tangannya. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar yakin bagaimana harus melakukannya. _Bagaimana dia memulainya?_

Johnny melihat sekelilingnya sudah hampir sepi, semua murid berpindah ke lab untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Taeyong juga sudah akan pergi, tapi Johnny cepat-cepat berdiri, mengejar lalu menepuk bahunya dari belakang―membuat tubuh teman barunya itu terlonjak sesaat karena kaget. Johnny melihatnya tersenyum kemudian.

"H-hai, Johnny. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Johnny mengangguk, menunjuk teman-temannya.

Taeyong tampak sedikit gugup, atau mungkin takut ketika melihat Yuta dan Jaehyun yang mendekati mereka. Nah, tak bisa ia salahkan. Karena tubuh kedua temannya itu memang lebih besar dari Taeyong sendiri dan terlihat seperti sedang mengintimidasi. _Sialan mereka berdua yang berlagak cool begitu._

Johnny tidak terkejut melihat reaksi Taeyong, karena itu tak jauh berbeda dengan reaksinya saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali.

"Hai. Aku Nakamoto― _awesome_ ―Yuta. Kapten tim sepak bola sekaligus teman baik dari pemuda biasa-biasa saja itu." Yuta menujuk Johnny dengan ibu jarinya―mengaduh dan mengumpat kesakitan saat Johnny dan Jaehyun menginjak kakinya masing-masing sebelah, sebelum mengulurkan tangan.

Taeyong menjabatnya ragu-ragu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Jung Jaehyun. Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi aku teman baik Johnny sekaligus pemuda gila itu." Jaehyun mendengus, melirik Yuta.

Yuta memutar matanya.

"Lee Taeyong. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Taeyong membungkuk sopan, terkesan terlalu formal.

Johnny berusaha keras tidak tertawa melihat Yuta dan Jaehyun yang seketika salah tingkah begitu.

"E-eh. Santai saja, man. Kami tidak akan menggigit― _maksudku_ , kami memang bukan vampir atau semacamnya―Haish! Lupakan saja." Yuta terlihat bodoh, sungguh. Baru kali ini Johnny melihat kawannya seperti itu. "Aku dengar kau berteman dengan Johnny, dan bagiku teman Johnny adalah temanku juga."

"Uh. Ya. Kami bertemu pagi ini." Taeyong menjawab, suaranya pelan namun terdengar lebih santai.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Johnny?"

"Uhh, dia baik."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi tadi? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu?" Yuta bertanya dengan alis terangkat, memandang teman tingginya. Jelas-jelas hanya ingin mempermalukan Johnny, dalam upaya untuk menggodanya.

Taeyong memandang tidak mengerti dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap polos.

Jaehyun yang melihatnya menghela nafas. "Yuta, berisik. Jangan ikut campur urusan orang. Kita harus pergi ke lab untuk pelajaran berikutnya." Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong mengajaknya jalan lebih dulu sambil sesekali bertanya santai, seperti bagaimana menurutnya sekolah ini, dari mana asalnya dan ucapan semoga betah di sini.

Johnny mendesah lega, menormalkan warna wajahnya yang untuk sedetik tadi sedikit _menyala_.

 _Terima kasih, Jaehyun._

"Apa? Aku hanya berusaha mengenal teman baru kita." Yuta menyeringai, saat berjalan santai keluar ruangan untuk menyusul.

Johnny memutar matanya, menyusul untuk memiting leher Yuta. Memandang tajam lalu membuat isyarat dengan menggerakkan pinggir tangannya di leher si pemuda Jepang.

 _Sekali lagi kau mempemalukanku di depan Taeyong. You die._

Arti kasarnya seperti itu.

"Ish, mengerikan! Baiklah, baiklah! Gomen, gomen!"

Johnny melepaskannya, memberikan salam terakhir berupa pukulan di belakang kepala yang langsung disambut erangan sakit dari si empunya. Protesan berupa 'jangan pukul kepalaku nanti aku bisa bodoh' dan dibalas Johnny santai; " _Memang kau bisa lebih bodoh lagi, dude?_ "

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah berhenti berjalan, berbalik untuk melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka. Taeyong tersenyum saat itu. Johnny tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Senyuman itu terlihat lucu. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian melihatnya tersenyum tanpa keberatan sama sekali.

Johnny belum bisa mendapatkan pertanyaan mengenai sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Memilih tak peduli dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Mereka sampai di lab tak lama setelahnya, Johnny tidak fokus karena pikirannya untuk sesaat tadi keluar dari tubuhnya. Mereka mmilih satu meja untuk duduk bersama dengan dua murid lain untuk membentuk satu kelompok kerja. Johnny duduk di hadapan Taeyong, tak bisa berhenti menatapnya hingga takut jika ia akan ketahuan kapan saja dan dipergoki teman yang lain karena terrlalu lama memandangi Taeyong. Atau justru sudah?

Saat Taeyong membuat kontak mata dengannya, kemudian tersenyum, perut Johnny terasa jungkir balik.

 _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

* * *

 ** _Bersambung_**

Masih ada tugas yang kudu dikebut buat besok pagi dan malah sempet-sempetnya update fanfic lol. Sorry kalo ada typo. Cuma mau sempetin bilang; _HOLYSHT! MOMENT JOHNYONG MAKIN BANYAK OYYYYY! YUTAE JUGA OYYYY! 95liners oyyyy!_

Thankyu feedbacknya! Dibalas lain kesempatan. _Ciao_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Silently**

 **A Johnny x Taeyong―Johnyong―fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

Kalimat italic dalam petik dua (" ") adalah ucapan Johnny dengan bahasa isyarat

Kalimat dalam kurung siku ([ ]) adalah ucapan Johnny dalam bentuk tulisan

Kalimat setelah **Ty:** dan **Johnny:** yang di italic adalah percakapan lewat chat

* * *

Hari pertama Taeyong di sekolah barunya benar-benar di luar dugaan, berjalan dengan _sangat baik_. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan secepat ini mendapatkan teman-teman baru setelah lama terkurung di rumah dan menjadi anti sosial.

Jujur, ia masih cukup terkejut dengan sambutan orang-orang terhadapnya, yang begitu hangat dan ramah. Terlebih Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Yuta. Ketiganya, mereka baik sekali. Memang seringnya mereka bertingkah konyol, Yuta juga tanpa tahu malu selalu mencoba menggodanya, dengan kata-kata atau perbuatannya yang terlalu spontan dan _to the point_ ―karena sepertinya itu memang sifatnya. Terasa sedikit risih, namun tak benar-benar mengganggu Taeyong. Ini jelas berbeda dari apa yang Taeyong lalui dulu, karena ia tahu semua itu hanya candaan antarteman, yang terkadang juga dilakukan oleh Jaehyun, dan _bahkan_ Johnny.

Yuta tergabung di klub sepak bola, sebagai kapten. Jaehyun dan Johnny ada di klub basket. Ketiganya adalah siswa-siswa populer yang begitu digandrungi para gadis. Selalu berlaku baik dan ramah pada setiap orang, rendah hati―untuk yang ini, tidak termasuk Yuta―dan mereka begitu disukai.

Jaehyun boleh jadi yang paling muda, namun merupakan sosok yang paling tenang―meski tak jarang berlaku kekanakkan. Perkataannya darinya selalu _heartwarming_. Sosok yang cerdas dan disukai guru-guru karena selalu bertanggung jawab dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas.

Yuta yang menjadi wakilnya, selalu berkata jika dirinya akan mengambil posisi Jaehyun jika saja ia tak terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Yang hanya akan direspon― _Oh, ya_? _Masa_?―santai dari Jaehyun. Menimbulkan perdebatan tanpa akhir dari si _pembuat onar_ dan si _prince charming_.

Johnny mungkin adalah sosok yang terlihat paling _normal_ diantara ketiganya, tapi tetap luar biasa dengan caranya sendiri. Ia santai, sederhana, baik, dan perhatian, meski tak jarang berlaku sedikit _tegas_ ―apalagi pada Yuta jika temannya sudah bertingkah menyebalkan. Dia selalu bisa mengundang tawa dengan cara tak disangka. Orang-orang menyukainya karena dia… _dirinya_. Tapi meski begitu, ada beberapa waktu tertentu dimana dia akan terlihat seperti _menjauhkan_ _diri_ di sudut-sudut, seakan tak ingin menarik perhatian siapapun.

Sangat menyenangkan bisa berteman dan menghabiskan waktu dengan ketiganya, tapi Taeyong harus mengakui jika ia tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Johnny. Karena sosoknya adalah yang paling bisa membuat Taeyong merasa nyaman di sini―mungkin karena dia orang yang pertama Taeyong kenal.

 _Berbicara_ dengannya, meski tanpa saling bertukar suara melainkan hanya melalui tulisan, bahkan keheningan yang tercipta saat mereka bersama terasa _menyenangkan?_

Taeyong memang belum mengetahui banyak hal tentang Johnny, tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

 _Poke._

[Kau baik-baik saja?]

Taeyong memandang heran teman sebangkunya.

[Aku melihatmu terdiam cukup lama tadi. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?]

"Ya. Hanya sedikit melamun," jawabnya dalam bisikkan, karena mereka masih ada di tengah pelajaran saat ini.

[Beritahu aku jika ada apa-apa.]

Taeyong mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. Johnny benar-benar perhatian untuk seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Begitu kelas berakhir, Taeyong merasa lelah tapi anehnya, senang. Sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan setengah hari penuh di luar rumah, seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah ingat jika datang ke sekolah akan menjadi semenyenangkan ini. Padahal sebelumnya dia membayangkan akan betapa sibuk hari-hari dari murid tingkat akhir karena ujian semakin dekat. Mungkin karena hari pertama.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi hari itu, kecuali dirinya yang menjadi murid baru. Taeyong berkenalan dengan beberapa teman lainnya selama jam pelajaran seni. Ten bahkan mengajaknya masuk klub bersamanya setelah tahu Taeyong tertarik dengan _modern dance_. Tapi Taeyong bilang masih akan memikirkan tawaran itu, karena ia baru saja beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah.

Tergabung dengan klub terdengar menyenangkan, tapi statusnya sebagai siswa senior dan juga, pengalaman buruknya di masa lalu _masih_ membuatnya sedikit takut. Rasanya itu bukan ide yang bagus untuknya.

Taeyong keluar kelas bersama Yuta, Jaehyun, dan Johnny untuk menuju loker. Tepat saat ia mendapat pesan yang mengatakan jemputannya sudah menunggu di depan.

"Um. Aku duluan, ya."

Johnny menatapnya. Jaehyun menutup lokernya setelah selesai menyimpan barang-barangnya. "Aku dan Johnny bawa mobil. Yuta bawa motor. Salah satu dari kami bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Ya, itu benar," tambah Yuta.

"Terimakasih, tapi jemputanku sudah datang." Taeyong memegang strap tasnya, tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin lain kali."

Anggukan dari ketiga kepala itu menjadi hal terakhir yang Taeyong lihat sebelum pergi. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya terasa cepat karena ia tak sengaja jatuh tertidur. Ketika sampai di rumah, Taeyong melihat ibunya sedang menonton TV di sofa sambil membaca buku. Bagaimana bisa dua hal itu dilakukan secara bersamaan oleh ibunya? Ia tak tahu. Taeyong senang saja selama ibunya bisa bersantai dan terlihat bahagia.

"Eomma, aku pulang," kata Taeyong sambil berjalan ke sisi ibunya, memberikan ciuman di pipi.

"Taeyongie, akhirnya kau pulang juga! Bagaimana hari pertamamu, sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ibunya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan langsung memeriksa tubuh anaknya. Memastikan Taeyong _masih utuh_.

"Ya, eomma. Astaga. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Semua baik-baik saja, aku suka sekolahnya," jawabnya dengan sedikit cemberut. Ibunya sangat protektif dan menyayanginya. Tapi Taeyong sudah delapan belas, terlalu tua untuk diperlakukan seperti _baby_.

"Tak peduli apapun, sayang. Kau masih anak laki-laki kecil kesayangan, eomma." Nyonya Lee mengelus kepala anaknya seperti sedang menggelus anak kucing, sebelum mulai berbicara tanpa henti dengan heboh. "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan? Noonamu bilang akan segera pulang. Eomma akan memasakkan semua masakan kesukaanmu. Kita harus merayakan hari pertamamu kembali ke sekolah! Eomma juga akan menelpon appamu agar cepat pulang dan bisa ikut makan malam bersama kita."

"Ya, tentu. Kalau begitu aku akan bantu menyiapkan makanannya."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, sayang. Hari ini pasti melelahkan. Pergi saja ke atas untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian. Setelah itu belajar, kerjakan pr, atau istirahat saja sampai makan malam, oke?"

"Baiklah, eomma."

Taeyong memang diberi tugas rumah tapi terlalu malas untuk belajar. Ia lelah dan sepertinya istirahat setelah mandi terdengar menyenangkan. Ibunya memberikan waktu untuknya melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, sepertinya masih sedikit memikirkan soal keputusannya yang memaksa Taeyong untuk kembali sekolah. Ibunya terlalu khawatir, Taeyong akan menyakinkan jika dia baik-baik saja saat makan malam nanti agar kecemasannya sedikit berkurang. Mungkin dengan menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya?

Taeyong naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya, melemparkan tas ke atas tempat tidur, melepaskan contact lens, berniat langsung mandi. Saat hendak mengeluarkan ponsel dan headset dari saku jaket, ia melihat sesuatu jatuh. Taeyong memungutnya, itu sobekan kertas yang diberikan Johnny padanya.

Taeyong menahan tawa. "Dia seperti beruang," itu yang melintas di kepalanya saat mengingat Johnny. Mungkin karena ukuran tubuhnya. Memeluknya pasti akan terasa sama seperti memeluk boneka beruang besar, pikir Taeyong konyol. Dengan selotip, Taeyong menempelkan kertas itu di dinding tepat di depan meja belajarnya, yang sudah penuh dengan bebarapa polaroid dan catatan lain.

Setelah mandi dan bergati pakaian, Taeyong memakai kacamatanya, langsung menyalakan netbook, yang rupanya belum ia matikan. Layarnya langsung menampilkan beranda dari halaman sosial media miliknya. Dengan iseng, ia mengecek akunnya itu. Mendapat beberapa pemberitahuan―yang kebanyakan adalah dari game yang sering ia mainkan saat bosan―dan permintaan pertemanan dari berpuluh-puluh, yang diantaranya adalah dari Nakamoto Yuta dan Jung Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana mereka menemukan akunku?" heran Taeyong, sedikit takjub. Seakan lupa jika dia menggunakan nama asli yang tentu saja mudah dicari.

Setelah menekan tombol _confirm_ untuk keduanya dan beberapa orang lain yang ia _kenal_ , Taeyong mendapat rekomendasi pertemanan. Matanya langsung terarah pada akun dengan nama Seo Youngho. Taeyong memutuskan untuk mengunjungi profil dan melihat foto-fotonya.

"Oh. Ini benar-benar Johnny," ujarnya senang.

Tangannya menelusuri halaman milik temannya itu, mendapati jika isinya sebagian besar adalah berupa status berupa _quote-quote_ dari orang ternama dan hasil share dari sesuatu yang menyangkut fashion, _nature_ dan updatean berita terkini. Sepertinya dia punya ketertarikan dengan photography, karena foto-fotonya bagus, terlihat aesthetic.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat, Taeyong mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan. Sambil menyimpan beberapa foto Johnny yang terlihat lucu―foto selfie bersama seekor anjing besar, foto selfie dengan separuh wajah tenggelam dalam turtle neck, foto wajahnya yang penuh krim kue―dan fotonya bersama Jaehyun dan Yuta, yang sedang tertawa.

Taeyong memeriksa jam dan rupanya masih ada dua jam sampai waktu makan malam. Memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game online saja. Sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya saat bosan. Ia jarang keluar rumah, dan entah sejak kapan mulai menjadi maniak game.

Itu, setidaknya sampai dia berniat mematikan netbook, memilih untuk tidur. Tapi menyempatkan waktu melihat akun media sosialnya lagi.

 _Seo Youngho accepted your friend request ―12 minutes ago._

Dan dia sedang online sekarang. Taeyong merubah status obrolannya menjadi online dan langsung mendapati chat masuk.

 ** _Johnny:_** _Hey_

Taeyong berpikir bagaimana harus membalas. Sadar jika dirinya _berfikir_ terlalu banyak, ia mengetik balasan.

 ** _Ty:_** _Hey_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Lee Taeyong?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Ya_

 ** _Ty:_** _Kenapa?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Tidak, haha. Hanya saja profil picturemu terlihat berbeda_

Pasti karena ia masih memakai fotonya sebelum di _rombak_ oleh noonanya.

 ** _Ty:_** _Haha_

 ** _Ty:_** _Pasti terlihat mengerikan_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Nope_

 ** _Johnny:_** _You looks cute tho, with that specs_ ; )

"H-huh?" Taeyong terdiam sebentar setelah membacanya, tak tahu harus membalas apa.

 ** _Ty:_** : )

 ** _Johnny:_** _Sedang apa sekarang?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Habis main game_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Online?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Yup_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Game apa?_

Taeyong mengetik di browser untuk mencari link game yang tadi ia mainkan kemudian meng-copy-paste-nya ke chat obrolan.

 ** _Ty:_** _That_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Sepertinya seru_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Aku coba main juga nanti_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Tapi kau harus memberitahuku dasar-dasarnya_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Aku payah main game_

Taeyong tertawa.

 ** _Ty:_** _Okay!_ ; )

 ** _Johnny:_** _Sudah makan malam?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Mungkin sebentar lagi eomma akan berteriak memanggilku turun untuk makan. Dia bilang akan memasak semua makanan kesukaanku malam ini._

 ** _Ty:_** _Kau?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Sudah. Baru saja._

 ** _Johnny:_** _Momku membuat brownies, dan memaksaku menghabiskannya padahal aku sudah kenyang_

 ** _Ty:_** _Berikan padakuuuu_

 ** _Ty:_** _(stiker) (stiker) (stiker)_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Haha. Kau suka?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Yup. Aku suka semua makanan manis_

 ** _Ty:_** _Dan eskrim_

 ** _Ty:_** _(stiker)_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Aku akan minta mom buatkan lagi. Aku bawakan besok_

 ** _Ty:_** _Eeh?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Aku hanya bercanda, hehe_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Tetap akan kubawakan_ : P

 ** _Ty:_** _Yasudah_

 ** _Ty:_** _Terimakasih kalau begitu_ : D

 ** _Ty:_** _Sedang apa?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Aku mau menonton film setelah ini. Bosan._

 ** _Ty:_** _Film apa? Jangan bilang horror_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Memangnya kenapa dengan film horor? Takut?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Tidak. Hanya tidak suka._

 ** _Johnny:_** _Liar~_

 ** _Ty:_** _Benar!_

 ** _Ty:_** _Aku lebih suka film adventure, sci-fi, comedy, action, romance, apapun._

 ** _Ty:_** _Selain horor dan thriller_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Hahahaha_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Apalagi yang kau suka?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Banyak_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Ish_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Bisa main alat musik?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Tidak. Tapi aku pernah belajar modern dance dan bisa sedikit me-rap._

 ** _Johnny:_** _Woah. Really?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Kau harus memperlihatkannya padaku kapan-kapan!_

 ** _Ty:_** _(stiker)_

 ** _Ty:_** _Itu akan memalukan T/T_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Please?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Sebagai gantinya aku akan membiarkanmu melihatku saat sedang bermain piano_ : D

 ** _Ty:_** _Kau bisa main piano?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Yup_

 ** _Ty:_** _Keren! Aku ingin lihat!_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Asal syaratnya dipenuhi_

 ** _Ty:_** _Hmm_

 ** _Johnny:_** _…Please?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Hmmmm_

 ** _Johnny:_** [send a picture]

Itu foto anak anjing dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang terlihat menggemaskan

 ** _Ty:_** _HEY! TIDAK ADIL!_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Hehe_

 ** _Johnny:_** [send a picture]

Foto anak anjing lainnya. Taeyong merasa kalah karena lemah dengan foto seperti itu.

 ** _Ty:_** _Uh! Baiklah-baiklah!_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Besok?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Kenapa buru-buru sekali?!_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Okay, besok pagi kalau begitu. Di taman mawar sebelum masuk kelas_ ; )

Taeyong menggeram, antara jengkel sekaligus geli. Ia mulai mengetik lagi.

 ** _Ty:_** _Apa kau selalu seperti ini?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Seperti apa?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Memaksa orang melakukan apa yang kau mau?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Yang seperti itu Yuta, bukan aku. Bagaimanapun aku bertanya dulu kan?_ ; )

 ** _Ty:_** _TAPI_ _KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKANKU MENJAWAB_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Kau menjawab, Taeyong. Dan tampak cukup bersemangat_ ; )

 ** _Ty:_** _Uhhh aku tidak―_

 ** _Ty:_** _(stiker)_

 ** _Ty:_** _Lupakan saja. Kau menang_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Yohoo! Jadi apa hadiah untukku?_

 ** _Ty:_** _TIDAK ADA_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Bagaimana jika pergi denganku setelah pulang sekolah besok?_

 ** _Ty:_** _Hanya berdua?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Aku traktir_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Kubelikan eskrim juga_

 ** _Ty:_** _Yeaaay. Oke. Kemana?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Ra-ha-sia. Lihat saja besok_

 ** _Ty:_** _Ish, serius. Kemana?_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Ya ampun. Oke. Aku juga tidak tahu. Belum memikirkannya_

Taeyong tertawa keras sekali. Kenapa mengajaknya pergi jika belum memikirkan tempat tujuannya? Konyol.

 ** _Ty:_** Lol

 ** _Johnny:_** _Aku kabari nanti. Nomor ponsel?_

Taeyong mengetikan nomor ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal masuk ke ponselnya.

 ** _Johnny:_** _Yang tadi misscall itu nomorku_

Taeyong menyimpan kontaknya dengan nama Johnny-bear. Ia tertawa sendiri karena itu. Suara mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya terdengar, Taeyong bangkit untuk mengintip dari jendelanya dari lantai dua. Noonanya sudah pulang.

 ** _Ty:_** _Oke_

 ** _Ty:_** _Aku akan turun untuk makan malam sekarang. Bye, Johnny. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Oke. Bye_

Sebelum me log out, ia melihat Johnny sedang mengetikkan sesuatu, jadi Taeyong menunggunya sebentar. Barangkali Johnny ingin mengatakan hal yang ia lupakan. Tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti.

 ** _Ty:_**

 ** _Johnny:_** _Katanya mau makan malam_

 ** _Ty:_** _Kupikir kau mau mengirim sesuatu lagi_

 ** _Johnny:_** _Tidak jadi. Sudah sana, cepat makan malam_

 ** _Ty:_** _Oke_

Taeyong mengangkat bahu kemudian me-log out akun dan mematikan notebooknya sebelum pergi lantai bawah untuk makan malam. Ibunya sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Taeyong hanya membantu menata alat makan di meja sambil menunggu noonanya turun. Ayahnya masih di perjalanan menuju rumah saat ditelpon ibunya tadi dan sebentar lagi sampai.

"Noona, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Taeyong, menyambut noonanya yang berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan.

"Melelahkan, seperti biasa. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana sekolahnya?" tanyanya balik. "Tidak ada yang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, kan?"

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak ada! Justru menyenangkan. Aku punya beberapa teman baru! Mereka sangat baik."

"Syukurlah." Taeyeon menarik adiknya itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu mereka."

"Tentu. Aku akan tanya apa mereka mau aku ajak main ke sini nanti. Noona pasti menyukai mereka."

Taeyeon mengangguk.

"Appa sudah pulang!" Taeyong berlari ke pintu depan ketika mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan sosok ayahnya muncul. Masih dengan semangat yang sama, ia menceritakan harinya saat ditanya oleh appanya. Sebelum menarik lengan appa mereka menuju meja makan untuk memulai makan malam.

Taeyeon merasa bahagia melihat adiknya bisa tersenyum dan kembali ceria. Berharap adik kesayangannya itu bisa terus seperti ini ke depannya, karena dia lebih dari layak untuk mendapatkannya. Taeyeon takkan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti adiknya lagi, dengan cara apapun. _Siapapun_.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung_**

No comment deh buat chptr yang sungguh ngaret ini lol. Maafkan typonya.

Disebut jatuh cinta kayanya terlalu cepet deh, **sha. nakanishi** **, gitacchi.** Tapi kalo iyapun aku malah senang, emang bener deh tiwai itu sukanya nemplok sana nemplok sini. Apalagi sama Johnny yang daddy-able itu kan jadi mikirnya kemana-mana lol. Kalian ga sendirian ( **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** **ExileZee** ) karena aku juga bayangin lucu banget JohnYuJaenya waktu kecil, bikin gemes. Dan Yuta dibayangan aku emang sableng-sableng nggak tau malu suka asal nyeblak gitu, **tyngst** lol. Udah dilanjut ya semoga ga ketinggalan lagi deh, mate ( **capungterbang** ), updatenya malem-malem gini kali ya jadi cepet tenggelamnya lol.

Makasih yang udah nyempetin review, di **_Teach_** juga―yang belum baca dan review, silahkan lol. Sequel menyusul. Seneng deh nemu ff Johnyong lagi barusan hehehehehehe. Semoga makin makmur!

 _Bye!_


End file.
